The house of six men
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Imagine if the six main characters of Murder Dramatical were living in the same house? And if they all live at a loving relationship with each other? Welcome, fujoshi; welcome , fundashi the home of six men. 5 men and a robot with feelings loving, fighting, laughing, crying and being happy. M in some moments , T in the most time .
1. Chapter 1

**Universe : anime , some game elements . **  
**Rated : M in some moments , T in most chapters ; **  
**Couple : Aoba x Ren x Noiz x Mink x Koujaku x Clear polyamorous relationship ; **  
**Warning : Polygamy, yaoi, hints of sex, spoilers, slight alternative universe perhaps some ooc. Please be patient. May take time to update.**  
_Summary : Imagine if the six main characters of Murder Dramatical were living in the same house? And if they all live at a loving relationship with each other? Welcome, fujoshi; welcome , fundashi the home of six men. 5 men and a robot with feelings loving, fighting, laughing, crying and being happy._

Hello, DMMD fans, let's start our story.  
Ships for this chapter : Cleao , Noiao and Renao , implicit another couples .  
Chapter 1 Welcome to home

Aoba P.O.V.

"Hello, my name is Aoba Serakagi. And i live on the island of Midorijima. A place where the biggest hobbies are playing Rhyme or join street gangs called RIB. Our life has improved. Since the evil Toue fell more one year, our life has greatly improved. Nobody was kidnapped to become guinea pig. Rich people remain in Platinum Jail, but now it is open to visitors. And is becoming a paradise of love and dreams, as they are saying. Only for rich, obvious.

I no longer live with my grandmother. But whenever i visit her . Keep in Heibon with Mr. Haga. There is no boss in the world better than him.

Now, I'm living with five other guys: Noiz, Koujaku, Mink, Ren (we call him Sei in public) and Clear.

Each one does a job. I keep working on Heibon. Koujaku continues with his hairsaloom. Mink divides his time between making crafts and help Koujaku the hall. Noiz opened a toy store and Ren helps him . Clear is our housewife. But sometimes, he sells things that Mink does.

Not a normal house. Please , prepare your heart. If you are homophobic, get away. If no , you can continue. If you are against multiple loving relationships, please do not judge us. It's better than open relationship that allows only the exchange for sex. Not here. Here is a multiple marriage. With all the good and bad things that have weddings.

Welcome, welcome to our world. Please sit back and enjoy the house of six men. Have a good trip. "

Narrator P.O.V.

"Aoba came home after a day's work . He entered in the house, left his shoes at the entrance . Clear already waiting for him . When the robot saw his beloved master arrives, he jumped on him and screamed:

"Aobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan ! Welcome back ! Come here to get my hug. And my kiss."

Needless to say, the Aoba fell on the floor with the Clear on his lap. The two laughed together. Aoba ran his fingers through Clear's hair . And then the hand on the cheeks. Pulled the robot and kissed him.

"Ah, Clear! What i do with you ? You didn't sotp of bring me down . Be more careful next time. I'm not mad, be clear it. Only careful not to drop me." Said the boy with blue hair.

"All right, my dear. Let's dinner?"

"Yes, we, my cyber baby."

And there were the two to the kitchen. Ren and Noiz were already there. Ren has to smile when he saw Aoba. And Aoba flashed back, going to sit next to the boy's dark hair.

They kissed.

"Welcome back, baby." Ren whispered in Aoba's ear .

Aoba shivered and whispered back: "Ren, you're so sexy when you whisper in my ear."

Ren blushed and laughed.

Clear did not see the scene as he was at the stove warming the dinner for Aoba.

Noiz was jealous. Then he scowled.

"You two will stay with whispers around until when? Aoba, I want my kiss!"

"Noiz, do not be an impatient child. Soon , you'll have your kiss." She said Aoba.

At that moment, Clear served dinner for Aoba and said, "i hope you like it , Aoba and do not forget the kiss in Noiz-kun when you finished . "

The rest of the dinner went silent.

When all finished ...

"Aoba and my kiss?" Asked Noiz.

"Okay, okay. Noiz , come here, give me a kiss."

Noiz rose from his chair. Aoba well. The two were to meet each other. Noiz took it hard. He not only took a big dent in Aoba as knocked the older to the ground. Needless to say they were as the faces of Clear and Ren . It fundashi 'sface when he sees the seme and uke interacting.

So while Noiz and Aoba clung the floor, Mink appears at the kitchen 'sdoor. He takes a breath, deep breath, turns his head and yells: "Red ! Maniac and Aoba are grabbing again in the kitchen!"

Notal end: So, do you like it? I stopped at the climax. Let's see the Koujaku's reaction to this Noiao yaoi scene yaoi. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Strong emotions .  
Note : Warning for implict sex and nudity . Couples for this chapter : Slight KouAo , angst NoiJaku , NoiAo , MinKuri and implict Clear\everyone .

Narrator P.O.V.

"What are you two doing, stuck on another floor time ! "cried an angry and jealous Koujaku.

Noiz stopped kissing Aoba, lifted his head and stared at the Koujaku saying "Hey ! Here everyone takes everybody ? Are you screaming why?"

Mink looked at the blonde and said : "Because you two should get a room and he came to moralize you , maniac."

Noiz grimaced. No need to say how much Aoba was red. We need also mention that the Koujaku was almost bestial way. But, relax people. If this happens, Aoba will remember the samurai hairdresser who he is. Using Scrap.

Behold Noiz stood up and helped Aoba to stand. "Come on, Aoba. Did not mix with that stressed people. Come to the room." Said the german.

Before the pair leave, Koujaku faced them and said: "Kid, i still catch caught you . And in a memorable way . This will not stand..."

"That's right, Noiz ! You will not sit upright for two days!" bellowed Ren. That yet watched the fight in total silence. As Clear.

"Good, Ren !" said Mink.

"I agree too." said Clear.

Koujaku laughed at it all.

The Aoba was embarrassed. But deep down, he found the idea funny. Before he thought of something else, Noiz took him out of the kitchen toward the bedroom.

Soon after, Ren muttered that would go to the TV and came out into the living room.

Koujaku snorted things like "I deserve to put up with this kid" and "I need a shower." And gone.

Mink just sighed and stood in the kitchen with Clear. This looked at the elder and asked: "How was your day, Mink-san?"

"Fruitful, Clear. And yours?"

"Was the usual. Now, i'm happy that everyone is at home. Sit down for dinner, please." Asked the white haired android.

Mink sat. Clear warmed the food and served it to the native. While he ate, was watched by cute android. Clear loved watching people . Was how he learned to be more and more human every day. He also did it because it was a way of showing love to the boys. Clear is in love with all of them, each in their own way. Koujaku, with his flaming way of being. Aoba, his docility. Mink, with seriousness. Noiz ,with stubbornness. Ren, with the fellowship.

Mink finished dinner and thanked. Before he went, Clear asked: "And my kiss?"

"Ah, your kiss! I almost forgot. Come, Clear."

The two embraced. Mink down a bit and kissed Clear. With will , but sweet anyway shape. Clear will become red , if he could. "Mink-san, you kiss so well." Mink smiled and said goodbye with a kiss goodnight on the robot cheek .

After he came out, Clear finished washing the dishes and went to the bedroom. When he was in the hallway, heard some groans. He put his ear to the door from which stemmed the noises. And he laughed. Was the Aoba and Noize doing well ... pretty wild sex. "Poor Aoba, will not sit right tomorrow." Clear thought. Then he pulled away and was resting.

Meanwhile in the bathroom ...

Koujaku decided to relax a bit in the tub. He was less angry, but still had some anger. One thing is to accept that Aoba share with others. The other thing is to witness it. Especially, if the bould brat is involved in the situation. "Let be! Yet'll get the damned. And i'll let him sitting unconfortable for days ." Snorted the old man.

"Let's stop this. Enough Noiz polluting my mind. 'Ill think about my precious Aoba." So Kou began playing in his lower regions. And imagine having the Aoba in his arms and make love to him. And do not stop till him drop. So, the red finished the bath, dressed and went to sleep. "

End note : Like it? In the next chapter, I'm thinking of Renkuri (no one gives love them!), And maybe some Minkou Noiao. Leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Initial note : This adventure would be divided into 2 parts. But as I'm lazy, I divided in three. Couples for this chapter: Implicit the sextet.

Chapter 3 - Boyfriends on the beach part 1

Noiz P.O.V.

"It was a beautiful sunday of sun. More beautiful than the Koujaku tattoos, Aoba's ass and the plushies of my store together. We were all the day off. There was a meeting about what we would do that day.

Except for me, everyone wanted to go to the beach. I do not like the beach. I'd rather stay at home, playing in the coil. I will not go into the sea. I'll stay in the shade of the tent, playing to pass the time. And taking care of things. And admiring men who pass along the way. Especially, my handsome, wonderful and delicious men . More delicious than pizza and pasta.

We were in the deliveries van of my store. Today is closed. I own it and i do whatever i want. I trusted the direction at the old crank. Truth be told, he's very good in direction. In the direction of the vehicle ,in the direction of our house, in the direction on the bed.

The order in the van looked like this:

Front: Mink and old man;

First bank: I, Aoba, Ren and coolers with food;

Second Bank: Clear, wallets, sunscreen, beach towels ;

Trunk: chairs and tent box.

Except for the Clear's singing , the trip was silent. Not that he barely sing, but i preferred the Aoba singing. At least, the old man is not whining. Let's see how it goes. "

Clear P.O.V.

"It's my first trip to the beach. I am super, hyper, mega excited. I kept singing the whole trip .Pity that no one encouraged to sing. I guess they did not get the beachy spirit still. I want more animation, guys!

We got to the beach. We parked, got off things and we walked to the beach. Mink took the tent box.

Oh! It is so seductive see him taking weight and showing his muscles. Love it. I , Koujaku and Noiz carry the chairs. Two for each. Ren and Aoba were with the rest.

We rode the tent. Mink extended two beach towels to put the boxes with food and bags. We opened the chairs. Noiz would take care of everything. If he needed to go to the bathroom, would call me.

Then , began the row for the sunscreen. Very filter in Aoba and Ren. They are very white. I noticed a tension between the Noiz and Kojaku for those who will pass filter in Aoba.

I passed filter in Mink ! Ah, i passed ! I love those back.

Then we just started to spread. Each took his coil. Almost all were with shorts. Except Koujaku-san who wanted to go swimming trunks. And he was. Showing tattoos and everything. He was arm in arm with Aoba -san. I hope they do not do indecent things there on the rocks. And if caught? Will be arrested.

Mink and Ren left alone. So i went out running and screaming:

"Beach !"

I threw myself into the sea. Noiz believes that seawater will not bring me problems. But, at the slightest fault signal, i should leave. The sea is so cool. It's great to feel the waves crashing. This is very good. I laugh with pleasure. I go out a water and i walking down the beach. Meanwhile, I'm picking up shells and filling my pockets. I will ask for Mink-san make jewelry with them. "

Endnote :  
In the next part, i'll try a Kouao. That's all I can promise now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Boyfriends in the beach part 2  
_Initial note: I've decided that the saga Boyfriends on the beach will be only two parts . But do not be sad. I wrote yet another chapter to post today. Couples of this chapter will be Minkren, Noicle and a little Kouao.  
_  
_** Narrator P.O.V.**_

"Mink was walking through the rocks lonely. He likes that. Listen to the wind, see the sea, breathe in the sea air. Anyway, he likes to enjoy nature. Suddenly he began to hear a noise. And it was not any noise. He knows these sounds. "It can not be true. "He thought. Carefully, he was looking for the hidden caves among the rocks. Then he saw what he feared.

He saw Koujaku and Aoba doing things that can not be detailed in this fanfic. And going against the house's rules . But Mink decided not to interrupt them. He plans a fitting punishment for the two. A delightful punishment, of course. Leave a double right without sit up for two days.

Mink put his hand on the face, shook his head in disbelief and decided to return. Along the way, he found Ren sitting the shade of a palm tree, resting. And decided to join him, sitting at his side. Seeing the indigenous, Ren asked : " Are you Okay ? Amusing ? "

"Yes, Ren. I made a good walk the rocks. It's all right with you? You know, i still worry about your health." asked the elder.

"Thank you for your concern. But i'm fine. I walked a little, collected shells and now i'm resting." replied the former allmate.

" I glad you're okay." Mink said.

Ren took a deep breath and asked: "Mink, i 've been wanting to make jewelry . Do you teach me ? When you have a free time, of course ? "

Mink raised an eyebrow .The proposal of Ren was amazing.

"Yes, i accept. I will teach you something when we get home. It's not hard. All you need is patience."

Ren smiled. Mink would continue to speak, but the newest interrupted: "Can i ask for anything else ? " Ren smiled shameless. He held Mink's hands. This was surprised, but not shocked. Ren let the hands of the older and moved closer this, whispering in his ear: " You were the one that i have not kissed . Kiss me . I want it too much, please..."

Mink blushed. He could clearly say no. But the Ren's puppy dog eyes . The artisan looked from one side to the other. They were alone. Ren is a very good companion. Why not? Why not give a little joy to him? Mink pulled the younger towards him and kissed him. It was not a peck but a kneading.

As they kissed, a certain android watched them without being noticed. Clear wanted to join them. But the scene was so beautiful that he thought it best not to interrupt. Clear pulled away and went looking Noiz.

Meanwhile in the tent ...

Noiz spent his time playing in the coil and folding sung. Fortunately, only the women sang. It was easy to refute. After all, he was a happy gay and did not care about the approval of others.

When it was almost noon, Clear returned the tent. He said nothing. He only put a chair on the side of Noiz's chair. So the two were side by side. The android leaned his head on the german's shoulder. The blonde smiled. He began to stroke the head of Clear. So Noiz hung his coil and pulled Clear for a sweet kiss. And they continued to kiss. Only stopped when the Koujaku and Aoba returned. Soon after, Mink and Ren arrived hand in hand.  
Needless to say, the fact that these last two are holding hands caused an uproar among boys.  
So every boyfriend sat in chair. Each of the boys told his adventures on the beach. Obviously, Koujaku and Aoba did not speak the details of what happened on the rocks. But Mink swore to himself again that will give an exemplary punishment, but enjoyable for them.

The boys took the snacks and devoured them. Still got another two hours, talking and dating on the shade of the tent. Winning disapproving looks, but they do not care. So they disarmed things and went home. "

_End note : What up? Like it? In the next chapter, will have Minkou and NoiRen._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Romance in the work  
_Initial note : I hope that you like it . Couples for this chapter : Minkou and NoiRen . _

**_ Narrator P.O.V. _**  
Narrator P.O.V.

"It had been some time Koujaku had a fixed place to work. His shop was in a large room where the customers were attended , a bathroom and a small kitchen. 3 times a week, Mink worked with him. The saloon was closed for lunch for two hours. Time in which the pair ate and rested.

Normally, the lunch was quiet. After the dishes were washed, Mink stood in the kitchen and was reading until ready to reopen the saloon. Koujaku lay on saloon's sofa and slept a little.

Sometimes, the preferred dual spend the rest of time dating a little. Mink sat on the couch and Koujaku lay his head on Mink's lap . The samurai received many caresses on his head. Sometimes, the positions are reversed. So , it was Mink that received the caresses.

The two were in the habit of combing hair of each other. Hairdresser thing. A real mini party between them. Mink and Koujaku avoided more intimate interactions except when they were . Even if compahnias were other boyfriends. But when they were alone, was another matter. They really enjoyed working together.

Koujaku love everything about his job. And Mink also like to be a hairdresser. The only thing he detests are the customers hiting Koujaku. All though the Koujaboy is handsome , sexy, hot, divo and sensual. But high there, mistresses and misses ! Koujaku is committed to five other men. In this aspect, Mink was a jealous. The youngest was very careful when dealing with flirtation if the Mink was around. Why else, the animal will pick up. Eh, eh, eh ...

...  
Ren had become accustomed to life in a human body. His health was a little weak, but he is getting stronger and stronger. Renni got a job. He works with Noiz. The two are partners in a toy store. It was an old dream of the young German. And when he returned to Japan, he opened his own business.

Renni worked in the cash register . It is not hard work. And also requires responsibility and a reliable person. Ren is not called Ren in public. He identifies himself as Sei Segaraki. Only boyfriends and grandma Tae know the truth. People think that Ren is Aoba's lost twin . Know anything, innocent!

Well. Noiz usually stays in his room, the management. He only comes out when arriving merchandising or someone needs the manager. Typically, noisy customers. There are 5 employees working with the pair. Were indications that Mizuki and Koujaku chose the finger within their RIB gangs.

During lunchtime, employees leave. Ren and Noiz are in the management area. It is time that is not only used to eat or rest. But, to kiss, embrace and exchange other manifestations of affection.

It is obvious that Ren polices Noiz so this does not try to do obscene things where he should not. After all, if Noiz is not shameless, is not the Noiz. But even so, the two get along very well. Be in love, whether at work. "  
End note : Enjoy ? Next chapter will have Minoi and KouRenKuri .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : One who wipes your tears

Initial note : Beware the ooc . But I wanted some drama and flirting. Chapter couples: Minoi, Minao, Noijaku and Noiao.

Narrator P.O.V.  
" Aoba was away from home. His work was over earlier . Today, he is on a date with one of his boyfriends. Today, he was with Mink. The two walked hand in hand.  
Our double entered the coffee. They asked two very strong coffee and two sandwiches.  
As they ate, they talked.  
Aoba regarded Mink. He loved, loved to look at look at the man beside him. He was so handsome , so sexy with that look so serious. Mink noted that Aoba was looking excessively to him and asked : "Why do you look at me that way, so intensely ? "  
Aoba replied : "Because your serious way makes you more sexy than you are."  
"You think i 'm sexy, Aoba?"  
"Yes, and i'm not the only one. All the other guys think so. You have a strong body, worked in the muscles, with beautiful hair."  
Aoba sighed, took a deep breath and spoke in a lower tone: " When you're not around, some of us are saying how you are well endowed . " Aoba turned red as a pepper then say that. Mink was speechless.  
The american native made a face like "I do not believe it!"  
" Idiots. You all are all idiots." said Mink.  
"Yes, we are all idiots. But idiots who love you, Mink."  
"Okay, okay. Now stop this dirty talk. I'd rather keep it to our room. When we get home, i'll teach you what dirty talk, you blue hair pervert ."  
Aoba blushed again and said: "I never thought someone would call me a pervert one day."  
" It's why Noiz and Koujaku corrupted you ." Mink said.  
"So they corrupeted you too." replied Aoba.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha. I liked the joke, Aoba Segaraki." laughed Mink.  
"I do not believe you laughed. It will rain today." said Aoba.  
"Your sense of humor touched me. I think it is worth a million times for you baby, like say the Renny."  
"That's your nickname for him, Mink?"  
"Yes , it is."  
"I enjoyed it. Now, i 'll call Ren Renny also." said Aoba.  
"Aoba , touch my hand. Tell me that this moment is not a dream." Mink asked.  
Aoba was astonished, but did what Mink said.  
"Aoba, it's so real. I have a family, i have lovers. I'm very happy."  
"I'm also Mink. Because you are happy, i am too. Love, we go to. We will have a night of love. It has long since i did not lie down with you."  
" We would have a night if the Noiz and Koujaku stop monopolize you. When they are not monopolizing you, the Clear and Renny take advantage of loopholes. And precisely this happens in my spare time. Come on, baby. Let's go home. "  
They finished the snack, paid and went home. Holding hands and happy.

Meanwhile, in the house of the six men ….  
Noiz was in the kitchen. Sitting at dinner table. He was alone. And crying. Crying a lot. He received an email. An email from his parents. These required the presence of the young within two months in Germany. The reason was that the younger brother of Noiz, Theo, had joined the college and parents wanted to celebrate it. Theo had insisted with parents who wanted to see his brother.  
Noiz know you can not deny that requirement. When he was a sickly child who lived locked in his room, only one person cared about him: his little brother. Noiz knew he have to go to Germany. But he does not want to see his parents. He does not want to part with his boyfriends. He would go to Germany, yes. But take all his companions. And damn what his family would think that.  
Suddenly Koujaku into the kitchen. He was surprised to see the Noiz crying.  
Koujaku ran and embraced Noiz. Noiz not stop crying. Koujaku kept quiet. He began to stroke the blonde's hair. The samurai had wondered what had happened to the German. But he preferred to wait for the young calm to ask.  
Koujaku separated from more Noiz and picked up a glass of water for him. Then ,he asked the blonde what happened. The youngest said. Koujaku was surprised. He told the Noiz not be afraid. He now had a family that loved him. Koujaku volunteered to go to Germany with the young. But before told Noiz tell what happened to the rest of the family. So that everyone could plan the trip. Noiz smiled. And rose from his chair. And gave a surprise hug Koujaku. Noiz still crying. But it was with joy.  
While they shared that moment, Mink and Aoba appeared at the kitchen door. Both were left with a very surprised face with what had happened. So Noiz and Koujaku separated. Noiz told the newcomers what had happened. They were silent watching. So when Noiz just tell his story, Aoba took the younger by the hand and said, "Let us all into the room, I had an idea."  
There in the room …..  
"Mink, Koujaku, each of you, feel close to each arm of the sofa. I'll sit in the middle. Noiz you will lie on lap of us."  
So Mink was on the left side of the couch, Aoba in the middle and Koujaku the other end. Noiz lying on their laps. The head of Noiz was lying on Mink neck. The feet in Koujaku lap . And in the body (read ass) was on the lap of the Aoba. Our blonde got very, very caring. What did momentarily forget that important commitment. Is not it wonderful to receive affection from the ones we love?  
"Mink, I think our night is over." Said Aoba.  
"It's not over, no, dear. But these monopolists will have to learn to share. Noiz and Koujaku, would like to join us that night? But on one condition. It is love, not savagery, you heard right?"  
Not need to know the response of Noiz and Koujaku. All you need to know is that the four shared a beautiful night of love. "

Endnotes Chapter

Well, folks, just one more chapter to finish. I'll see couples who are still missing. But do not be sad. After i finish this story,i I will write a new, with 3 chapters. Will portray the Noiz trip to Germany taking his 5 boyfriends. Will be called " Boyfriends in Germany." Wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Sofa and stories  
Couples Chapter: KouRenKuri; Minoiao; implicit poly DMMD.  
Narrator P.O.V.  
"Ren and Clear were on the couch watching soap operas as they always did. Former almate was with the head resting on the android's shoulder. And he felt very well tucked in that position. The Clear stroked Ren's head. And that the two position were like there is no tomorrow.  
Koujaku had descended the kitchen to drink water. On his return, he decided to spend in the room. The samurai saw Renny and Clear snuggled into each other on the couch. Koujaboy thought it was so cute, but so cute; he wasted no time and decided to join double.  
The hairdresser was sitting near the sofa arm, but Clear rose and asked to Koujaku sit in the middle. So Koujaku stood in the middle of the couch with Ren and Clear with their heads resting on his shoulders. And so, the trio watched will novel and exchanged caresses. Now yes, things were very cozy and comfortable.  
When the soap opera is over, Koujaboy was mercilessly dragged into the room where clear and Ren slept. Reason: the pair decided to give for the samurai a night full of love and affection. So that those who pass on the outside of the door feel one love aura originates from the bedroom.

Meanwhile in another room.  
Mink, Noiz and Aoba were sitting in the same bed. Mink was a book of children's stories at hand. At the time, he narrated the story of the Snow Queen written by Andersan .Noiz liked to hear. It was a way to regain some lost childhood. For when he was a child, he lived locked in his room because of his illness. And no one told stories to him.  
Noiz and Aoba listened attentive. Each of them was leaning back in Mink. Aoba thought the Mink was like a big teddy bear, something very tasty to hug and snuggle. Noiz also agreed. Because he loved to provoke the american calling Dad, very old man, and more; yet, he loved to be near the native . Maybe it's the love, thought the blond.  
When Mink knew the Noiz did not grow up hearing stories, he decided to fix it. Not only for the young German to recover lost time, but help with the work. Noiz owns a toy store. There are toys and games based on children's stories. After all, every trader must be very aware of everything they sell.  
The american was a good storyteller. He knew how to narrate. He was not the only narrator. Sometimes the Aoba told stories. He still had his fairytale books that nostalgic Haruka mother read to him as a child. Almost the whole family heard the stories together. Except Koujaku, did not care for it. But that night only Aoba joined narration. For Clear and Renny are busily filling the Koujaku with great affection. And so the story end; Noiz, Aoba and Mink will have their moments of love too. You can be sure of that.  
Speaking of love ….  
Well, although there was a climate of serious sexual tension between some members of the family, there was a climate of great affection. Especially addressed to Noiz that all spent almost a life without love.  
The biggest caresses distributor undoubtedly was the Clear. He received all the lovers with a kiss and a tight hug. Getting to overthrow the Aoba and Ren on the floor a few times. Noiz was the champion in banter. He was the shameless boy of the house. Mink even was serious, was also affectionate. But he was more discreet to show affection. Koujaku likes teasers, but he was not exaggerated as the Noiz. Koujaku was a very passionate lover. Aoba and Ren were very affectionate and always worried about others.  
It was a house with joys, sorrows, fights, but much unity and love. It was like a near normal marriage. Except that instead of two, were 6 people. Who loved and took care of the others. And they were known as the house of six men. And in this climate of marriage, they lived their lives as they could. "  
Final note: I hope you enjoyed. I fulfilled my promise to put a time with each of the 15 couples. I'm planning two new fanfic with poly DMMD. One is the three-shot " Boyfriends in Germany." Where Noiz visit his family in company of his boyfriends. Due out soon. And also plan one lemom with six. Stay tuned. Wait !


End file.
